Travis
Supervisor Travis is an inhabitant of the town of Zeiss. He's a senior engineer and supervisor who has worked at the Central Factory for a very long time and who's usually found in the operations room on the 5th floor of the building. Travis' job mostly centers around use of the Capel unit, an orbal calculator that functions as a primitive computer. While Travis has more experience with its use than most people in the factory, Professor Russell is the only one who's able to operate it completely and it's not uncommon for the Capel to exhibit issues that Travis himself can't solve. When Estelle and Joshua first arrive in Zeiss in the company of Tita, the latter is called away at Travis' request as soon as they reach the reception desk. It turns out that the Capel is experiencing hiccups whenever the operator switches modes on it. Tita suggests doing a checkup on the memory orbment, but can't pinpoint the exact cause either. Much to his surprise, when Travis starts working with the Capel again the morning after the black orbment caused a blackout throughout the entire city, the orbal calculator suddenly turns out to work fine again. Travis' colleague Wilmont later discovers that the forced power-down caused the Capel to reboot and regain its stability. When Professor Russell sends Estelle and Joshua to retrieve a combustion engine and some gasoline in order to power, they visit the operations room in order to look up the locations of the items they're looking for. After learning that they're running an errant for Russell, Travis shows the bracers the Capel unit and explains its use in technobabble that mostly goes over their head. They do manage to figure out how to operate it and look up the items they need. When an unknown culprit steals some cigarettes from Doctor Miriam's cabinet in the factory clinic, the doctor points out Travis as the primary suspect since he's been a very heavy smoker for a long time and never accepted the smoking ban that was reinstated at work. When questioned, however, Travis turns out to be innocent and it's later discovered that factory chief Murdock was the real perpetrator. Due to him working on the 5th floor, Travis is one of the last people to make it out of the factory when special ops agents from the Intelligence Division set off smoke canisters in the building and he mentions genuinely having feared for his life when the building suddenly filled up with smoke. After the smoke cleared, Travis is shocked to find out that the Capel unit was stolen as well and it takes him some time to get his bearings back and figure out what to do now. He's one of the people who's informed about the planned rescue operation by the Bracer Guild and Central Factory's senior staff and he wishes Estelle and Joshua good luck before they embark on the mission to save the professor. After the rescue operation is succesfully pulled off, Travis remains unable to continue with a part of his work since Murdock ordered the Capel unit to be hidden lest the army would find it. Nevertheless, with the professor no longer being imprisoned and the Capel being back in the factory's hands, Travis mentions sleeping a lot easier at night. While Travis has a great deal of respect for Professor Russell's intellect, he's less impressed with his mentor's presence of mind and mentions that merely being acquaintanced with Russell causes one to get into all sorts of trouble. Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Zeiss) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:Central Factory